The content of this part only provides background information relevant to the present disclosure, and may not constitute the conventional art.
In the field of scroll compressor, a moving scroll component floating design is known. In this design, a fixed scroll component is fixed relative to a housing of a compressor, and a back pressure cavity is provided between the moving scroll component and a main bearing housing, the back pressure cavity is in fluid communication with one of multiple compression pockets formed between the fixed scroll component and the moving scroll component via a communication passage arranged in the moving scroll component to thereby provide the moving scroll component a back pressure for allowing the moving scroll component to be engaged with a fixed scroll component. When the resultant force formed in the compression pockets is greater than the back pressure, the moving scroll component tilts such that the moving scroll component is separated from the fixed scroll component in an axial direction (which is also referred to as the axial compliance), thereby protecting the compressor, especially the scroll components.
However, in this design, sealing of the back pressure cavity is generally achieved by a dynamic contact seal between the moving scroll component and the fixed scroll component. When the moving scroll component tilts, the pressure in the back pressure cavity may leak into parts (for example, compression pockets under suction pressure, located radially outside) of the compression pockets via an area of the dynamic contact seal to thereby cause the reduction of the back pressure, which further deteriorates the dynamic contact sealing between the moving scroll component and the fixed scroll component, and might even cause malfunction of the scroll compression.
Therefore, a scroll compressor with further improved performance is desired.